A person needs to sweep snow from a signal lamp with a brush so that signal colors are not prevented from being viewed due to snow piled up in a signaling apparatus in snowy areas. In the related art, a snow removing device for a signaling apparatus, which removes snow on an eave of a signal lamp, is known (for example, see JP-A-2000-207683). In recent years, as a light source of a signal lamp, a light emitting bulb has been replaced with an LED (light emitting diode) and a traffic signal mechanism for preventing snow from adhering to a signaling apparatus, in which the LED is used as alight source of the signaling apparatus, has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2015-069275).